


I will come to you like the first snow

by 512bum (thebestthingthathappenedsinceslicedbread)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Heavy Angst, I Tried, M/M, Messy, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Pining, Timeline What Timeline, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestthingthathappenedsinceslicedbread/pseuds/512bum
Summary: It's hard to fall in love with your best friend.It's even harder to fall in love with your best friend with a boyfriend.





	I will come to you like the first snow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't even know what this is. Unbeta'd and unedited. If you see any mistakes comment so I can fix it :) That being said, hope you enjoy this 3am-induced writing!!
> 
> (title from ailee's song with the same name btw)

Yugyeom never considered himself to be pretty outstanding. Sure, he dances, but that's the only thing he's got going for him, the only thing that's really noteworthy. He has decent grades, a decent face, a decent family, a decent life. Not the most luxurious but definitely not the worst either. And he's been content with that for the past 17 years. He's perfectly ok with being average. Really, it doesn't bother him. It's just sometimes, times when Bambam goes to parties and inevitably drags him with him despite Yugyeom's protests, he wishes he isn't so... lackluster.

He swirls the beer around the bottle as he watches Bambam make another joke, making the people around him laugh. He's attracting people like moth to a flame, he thinks briefly. Especially with Jackson. The two are always the life of every party they get invited to. Which is every party on campus—because who wouldn't want Jackson or Bambam to not be in their party?

He thinks of the last time he got invited to a party on his own, not as Bambam's second or tag-along, but as _Kim Yugyeom_ , second year, major in dance. He deflates a bit as he remembered it was Jinyoung's birthday party, practically a year ago. It wasn't even a party kind where you get drunk off your ass and dance the night out sort. It was the kind of party where you cry because you get so emotional and celebrate the night with your closest friends talking about life, which, to be honest, Yugyeom actually prefers. But doesn't that say something that he's been to tons of parties this year and none of them even invited him as _him_?

Yugyeom settles down the half-finished beer, suddenly losing the want to drink any more. Besides, he's doing his liver a favour. Future Yugyeom would thank him. He smiles as he walks to the front of the house.

There's this guy pissing on a bush and there's a girl, doing... something with her hair. He's too tired to even care right now.

He sits himself on the front steps, hands clasping each other amidst the slight cold. It's better outside here anyway. Inside, there's booze and girls and guys dancing on the dance floor with that pounding music that's so irritating, there's cheap beer and lukewarm martinis, and there's BamBam and the way he flirts with every human being within a five-foot radius.

Well, every human being except Kim Yugyeom.

It's not that he's bitter. Honestly he isn't. It's just sometimes he thinks it would be nice to hold BamBam down as he peppers his face with kisses, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear to make him forget the pain, to love every one of those blemishes he tries so hard to cover up in the mornings. Sometimes he thinks it would be nice to wake up next to BamBam, seeing his face close up, all innocent and soft lines. There are times when he thinks he wouldn't mind cooking breakfast for him in the morning, or leaving a note saying he's up early because of class but he'll back later, don't miss him too much because Yugyeom will be doing all the missing for him. There are times—times when he wishes he wasn't Kim Yugyeom, and all of them have something to do with Kunpimook Buwakhul.

Fuck, he's crying. Yugyeom hastily wipes the tears off of his face, cursing himself. How much alcohol did he even consume?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

A "Bammie" flashes on the screen. His heart clenches at the picture above the name. BamBam doesn't know he took it. They were at the beach along with some of their friends and he closed his eyes and the sun shone on him perfectly, all orange and pinks reflecting on tan skin and Yugyeom couldn't help but take a picture. It was just too perfect to pass by.

_Ring. Ring. Ring—_

_"Yugy?"_

"Yeah, Bam?"

 _"Just letting you know—hey stop it! I'm talking to Yugyeom here, babe,"_ BamBam giggles. _"Just letting you know I'm not gonna be coming home tonight."_ Another giggle. Yugyeom feels like throwing up.  _"I'll be staying at Jackson's place, ok?"_

Yugyeom releases a shaky breath. Babe? _Babe?_ Since when did that happen? 

_"Yugyeomie?"_

"What? Oh, uh. Yes, of course. Have a good night. Stay safe."

 _"Thanks Yugs, you're the best! Mwah! Love you!"_ A rythymic beeping fills his ears as the line went dead. He tries to pretend his heart doesn't feel a pang at BamBam's words.

He fails.

Yugyeom brings down his phone and stares at it, shitty cracks and all, the black screen reflecting his silhouette.

"Love you too."

 

-

 

Yugyeom comes home to an empty apartment that night, completely sober. He cooks two packets of instant ramyeon even though he isn't hungry and tries not to cry.

 

-

 

"BamBam?"

"Yup!"

"That's a strange name."

"Trust me, my real name is way more strange. What's yours?"

"Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom."

"You have a strange name yourself! I don't know anyone whose name is Yugyeom."

"And I don't know anyone whose name is BamBam. Guess we match."

"Yeah! Hey, wanna come hang out at the playground later? I don't really have much friends yet... but I bet we'll be really close!"

"Yeah, of course."

 

-

 

Yugyeom stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before he gets enough motivation to get up and get ready for his classes. Once he was seated in the kitchen, he notices how strange it is for BamBam to not be here.It's like he entered a parallel world.

It feels wrong.

It isn't as if BamBam had an obligation to stay where Yugyeom is. He doesn't. It's just most of the time, he _chooses_ to. Ever since that fortunate day in kindergarten, they've been insperable. Where BamBam goes, Yugyeom's there, and where Yugyeom walks, BamBam follows. BamBam's friends are now Yugyeom's friends, and Yugyeom's friends, the number of which he could count on his hand, are now BamBam's friends.

That's how it works.That's how they work—or maybe that's how they used to work and Yugyeom's still reeling over the fact that BamBam chooses to spend his time with his two new friends who are "pretty nice, Yugyeom, especially Jackson, and he's the most attractive man I have ever laid my eyes on, I swear."

He stares at his half-eaten breakfast, finding that he doesn't have the appetite anymore. He opts to leave the rest for his lunch. Or maybe BamBam would come by before noon and eat it, he doesn't know.

 

-

 

"Sweetheart, did you pack your toothbrush?" Yugyeom's mother called out as he hurriedly slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran out of his room. Pausing for a second, he ran back, closed his door and bolted down the stairs.

"Yes, mom! I'm all ready to go! I even packed extra underwear just in case! I'm so excited!" His eomma smiled at him funny, but at that time he didn't understand what that meant. All he was concerned about was the sleepover at BamBam's place. Finally, Yugyeom's mom relented and let her son spend a night with his classmate.

"You sure you're going to be OK?" She asked him worriedly to which Yugyeom pouted and whined that he's nine and he's a big boy now. "Let's get going then. I bet Ms. Bhuwakul is waiting for us right now."

 

-

 

Yugyeom, in all honesty, never saw this coming. When they were younger, BamBam was all chubby cheeks and spiked up hair and silly poses. And Yugyeom liked him that way, always tried to be as likeable as BamBam, even though his hair always fell down when he tried to gel it upwards and he didn't need to do silly poses for people to laugh and snicker at him.

But that was ok because they were BamBam and Yugyeom and that was more important.

Now though. Now BamBam's all messy hair and ripped jeans and pouty, pink lips that all the girls and boys stare at and Yugyeom has never felt more out of his league than he does now. It isn't even BamBam and Yugyeom anymore, it's more of BamBam and that friend he always brings that can't hold a single conversation before he starts annoying everyone with his high pitched laugh or his smile that shows all of his teeth like a fucking exhibition and making everything awkward.

Yugyeom's insecure.

Always has been.

The difference is that BamBam's always been there to assure him, to make him laugh so hard that he forgets how irritating it sounds even to his own ears, to cuddle him until he feels better.

As he stares at his phone, his best friend's picture above his number, teasing, taunting him to press the call button. He knows that if he calls, BamBam will pick up. He _always_ does.

But he didn't want to bother him. He has a lot of better things to do rather than repeating phrases he already said to Yugyeom in order to calm him down.

Yugyeom swallows the lump in his throat, his hands shaking, and he takes a deep breath.

He can handle this.

BamBam's concerned face appears in his mind and he promises to himself that if it gets too much, he'll call him.

Yugyeom closes his eyes and breathes out.

-

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Pause.

He bites his nails and tries not to panic.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring_.

Pause.

He fails.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"Hey, this is BamBam's voicemail. If you have anything important to say to me, go ahead and leave a message. If you're prank calling, don't bother."

 _Beep_.

The phone drops out of his hands.

-

 

"Bye, mom!" A high pitched voice screamed as his mother's car drove away.

"Have you eaten dinner, Yugyeom?" BamBam's mother asked him after she closed the door, crouching so they could talk eye to eye.

"Yes, ma'am!" He smiled and did a mock salute, to which the older chuckled at. She noticed he was getting ansty and smiled knowingly at him. 

"Kunpimook's inside his room. The first one on the left."

"Thank you!" Yugyeom almost slipped with how fast he climbed the stairs and pounded on the door. "Bam! Bammie! It's me! Open the door! Bammie!"

"Coming! Wait a sec!" It seemed like an hour before BamBam let Yugyeom inside his room, but his eyes widened at the decorations sprawled messily, yet artistically, inside.

"Bam, it's not your birthday, is it? I didn't know! I forgot to bring gifts!" Yugyeom started to panic. Birthdays were really important, and birthday gifts were even more so. How could he forget his best friend like that?

"No no no! It's not my birthday!" He assured him.

"Then what's the occasion?" Yugyeom's confused face almost made him laugh.

"I wanted to officially ask you." BamBam looked down at the floor, now becoming embarrassed.

"Ask me what?"

"To be my best friend, of course!" BamBam smiled and slung an arm around him, all previous embarrassment gone due to false bravado.

"Dummy. What any other answer is there?" Yugyeom laughed.

"So best friends?" BamBam asked, arm still around Yugyeom. The younger found he liked it there.

"Bestest friends." He confirmed.

"Forever?" BamBam stared into his eyes, like he was trying to intimidate him into saying the truth.

"And ever." Yugyeom replied with a nod, as serious as a nine year old boy could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom and in k-pop in general! I don't know if I'll leave it like this or add more chapters... Please let me know what you think! If you made it this far ur really nice and cool and are probably made out of rainbows <3


End file.
